1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method, and in particular relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program that performs predetermined information processing by performing input operations using, for example, a pointing device and input means different from the pointing device, and also relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-208435 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), a device is known that performs predetermined information processing using one of a plurality of input devices. Patent Literature 1 discloses a coordinate-input-device-switching device that selects either one of a plurality of pieces of coordinate information obtained by performing input operations using a plurality of input devices, and outputs the selected piece of coordinate information as coordinate information for performing information processing. For example, the switching device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 acquires both coordinate information obtained by performing an input operation using a mouse and coordinate information obtained by performing an input operation using a tablet. When the input operation using either the mouse or the tablet has continued for a predetermined time or longer, the coordinate information obtained by performing the input operation that has continued for the predetermined time or longer is selected and output.
When, however, one of the input operations of the mouse and the tablet is switched to the other, the switching device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 switches the input operations after having allowed the other input operation to continue for the predetermined time. This makes it impossible to switch the input operations at a time intended by a user.